Zsaji (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Healer | Education = | Origin = Alien | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = Battleworld | Creators = Jim Shooter; Bob Layton | First = Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars #4 | Death = | HistoryText = Zsaji was the healer of an alien village that was on a portion of her home planet used by the alien Beyonder to create Battleworld, a patchwork planet he created for an assemblage of heroes and villains he had abducted to battle on to amuse him and satisfy his curiosity about Earth. When their headquarters on the planet was razed to the ground by the villains, the assembled heroes took refuge in Zsaji's village, and Zsaji used her powers to heal their injured. One of the heroes, the Human Torch who was healed by Zsaji, was instantly attracted to her and they started a physical romance, despite not speaking each other's language. Later in the conflict, one of the X-Men, Colossus was injured in battle with the Wrecking Crew and left by the X-Men in the other heroes and Zsaji's care. When she healed him, Colossus also became attracted to Zsaji, and was jealous of the Human Torch's relationship with her. When the heroine Wasp was shot by the villains and hit by a stasis ray, seeming dead, Zsaji used her power to heal her, expanding her energy so that she was near exhaustion. When he attempted to tell the Human Torch about Zsaji's condition, Colossus was brushed off by him, as he was more concerned with one of his teammates, Reed Richards being hurt, much to Colossus' shock. Toward the end of the 'Secret Wars', the villains' leader, Doctor Doom had stolen the power of the Beyonder, and was attended by the villain Ulysses Klaw, whose intellect had been diminished, as something akin to a court jester. Doom used his stolen omnipotent power to strike down the heroes with a 'bolt from the blue,' killing them all. However, unknown to Doom, the Beyonder's consciousness was lurking within Klaw, and began to use the power of suggestion on Doom. Klaw suggested to Doom that Zsaji could have ridden an alien mount to the heroes' base and found their bodies. He suggested that Colossus could have survived thanks to his metallic form enough for Zsaji to pour her lifeforce into him and save him, at the cost of her own life. He said Colossus could have used the alien healing devices of their headquarters to heal the other heroes. Doom's omnipotent power responded to these suggestions, making them come true, so the heroes were indeed brought back from the dead, at the cost of Zsaji's life. However, Deadpool used his wish from the event to wish Zsaji back to life and back to her own civilization, so the super heroes and their conflicts won't hurt her. The heroes later returned to Earth, and because of his relationship with Zsaji, Colossus broke up with his teammate Kitty Pryde, not reuniting with her until much later. | Powers = Healing: Zsaji could utilize a portion of her own life force in order to heal the injuries of others. The greater the injury, the more lifeforce she needed to use to heal them. She was shown healing She-Hulk, Spider-Man, The Human Torch, and Colossus from broken bones with no difficulty. However there was a limit to her power. When she healed Wasp from a death-like stasis, Zsaji became weakened, and when she resurrected Colossus and heal the heroes on Battleworld, she died from the effort. She could not restore her own life force. It was suggested by Wolverine that her power had some empathic effect, as two of the men she healed, Colossus and the Human Torch, became instantly attracted to her when she healed them. Though this is only speculation, as she has healed a number of others and they did not fall for her. | Intelligence = 2 | Strength = 2 | Speed = 2 | Durability = 2 | Energy Projection = 3 | Fighting Skills = 1 | Explanation = }} | Abilities = | Strength = Apparently equivalent to the normal human strength of an Earth woman of her age, height, and build. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Zsaji at one time was seen riding a winged alien mount, though this was apparently a projection caused by Doctor Doom using the Beyonder's stolen power at the prompting of Klaw. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Healers Category:Secret Wars (1984) participants Category:Secret Wars (1984) casualties